


傲慢（40-41）

by dronel



Category: origin work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dronel/pseuds/dronel
Kudos: 10





	傲慢（40-41）

四十  
容家的人自然不会来林家要人，人是江家弄丢的，他们只会问江家看护不力。而江家急的团团转，只敢暗地里找江水的下落，却不敢去林家找麻烦。  
而苏源大白天里依旧在酒吧里醉生梦死，突然看到苏辰要回来消息，才急匆匆地想起别墅里还有一个人在呢，得处理一下。  
而等他到了别墅，却看见苏辰已经笑着等他了。  
“哥哥玩的够厉害啊，瞧瞧把人给伤的。”苏辰笑眯眯的凑了过来。  
江水缩在一边不敢说话。  
苏源忍不住白眼，“锁钥匙不还在你那吗？我他妈拿手玩啊！”他下边那东西被苏辰锁着，每次出门都锁着，然而每次回来都会怪他沾花惹草。  
苏源就怪了，不上床算什么沾花惹草？而苏辰的理论便是，多瞧一眼都算，起了歪心思就算。  
“哪来的人？”苏辰丝毫不顾周边还有人，将苏源拉到了自己大腿上，手指便伸入了裤子，玩弄着里边的贞操锁，然后咬了咬苏源的耳垂，夸奖道：“哥哥下边还是乖乖的，我不在有没有自己玩过嗯？”  
苏辰出去半月，他前边便被锁了半月，后边倒是没锁他的，但是他哪会自己去玩后面？  
“唔——没有没有！你快给我弄开！那人也快给我弄走，林熙哪家伙弄来的，你别弄没了，帮我藏着——啊！你别弄后边，你润滑剂都没弄！！”  
苏辰叫人把江水带了出去。  
和哥哥小别胜新婚，自然不想外人在这讨嫌。  
“每天的功课做了没？”苏辰手指滑入了那湿滑的地方。  
“我来时候灌肠了。”苏源被摩擦的有些舒服，小声的哼唧着，回答也是避重就轻。  
“那就是平时都没有听话咯？嗯哥哥？”苏辰感受到了穴肉的软热，自然直到是灌洗过的。  
“我他妈懒得搞，天天的拿假玩意儿练个屁啊！我是要靠这后边得奖吗？！我操轻点——啊——”苏源被瞬间闯入的三根手指挑弄的娇喘连连，他就知道苏辰回来得和他算账，左右不过一顿肏，一顿板子鞭子，疼一时养几天，也比真做那狗屁功课强。  
“哥哥太不听话了，下次我去哪就跟着我去吧。”苏辰慢条斯理的把自己坚硬的欲望拿出，抵在了湿滑的穴口，“这次落下的也得跟着补起来，在我面前。”苏辰粗大的家伙直接顶到了深处。  
苏源尖叫了一声，缓了好久才适应，那玩意儿真的太大太长了，怎么也不能适应，最开始进入的时候，不论扩张多久，都像要熬过一场刑。  
“我不要跟你出去，”苏源被顶的呼吸都不均匀，而那玩意儿还一个劲的往里钻，他发出一声哭音，整个人都往上蹿，却被无情的按了下来，“你他妈那玩意儿别进来了！啊——”苏源瞬间眼泪都出来了，肚子里像是被凿开了一般一阵阵的钝痛，“我去！”  
“还骂脏话呢？嗯？”苏辰无情的顶入同时将想要逃跑的苏辰压了下来，将人逼出阵阵哭声。  
“我他妈说我和你出去！”苏源心里一阵骂娘，这家伙不是才19岁吗？这玩意儿还长不长的？再长他就不干了，现在这尺寸就不是人受得了的！

四十一  
苏源被肏的渐渐吃到了甜头，前端也开始硬挺起来，可惜的是，那东西还被笼子状的贞操带束缚着，一胀大就勒的生疼。  
苏源喘着气，拍着苏辰的肩膀，“前边弄开，疼！”  
苏辰将人就着插入姿势扭了过来，环抱在怀里，他那尺寸哪还能这样玩花样，苏源梗的喉咙咔咔响，张开嘴愣是没能叫出来，等着苏辰缓缓抽插了两下，他才慢慢适应这突如其来的体位变换，那硬起的前端愣是疼的又软了下去。  
“哥哥记着这事惩罚呢？你这星期别想着要射，乖乖受着。”他舔了舔苏源眼角的泪珠，“什么时候把功课做完了，什么时候我在让你出来，好不好？”  
苏源一拳头怼到苏辰肩膀上，反而自己被骨头膈的发疼，“我操了，我不玩了。”苏源后边被折磨着，自己前边又被困着，手指头还疼，一副小爷不干了的姿势，按着苏辰肩膀就想让后穴的东西出去。  
他才微微站起，就被立马按了下去，苏辰完全勃起的性器他不能全吞下去，总是露着一截在外头，这一坐，仿佛又深入了一些。他完全有种内脏都被顶错了位置的感觉，他抱住了苏辰脖子，微微抬起臀，自己将深入的性器抽出来些。  
苏辰出去了半月，哪能就这么放过他，吻住了他的唇，手指在他的敏感区温柔的抚弄，将人挑逗的渐渐泌出薄汗之后才缓缓的挺动。  
苏源被干的浑身发麻，脚指头都蜷缩了起来，然而前边却一直被束缚着，又是难堪又是难受，只是后边快感太过强烈，苏辰的尺寸和技巧极力的抚慰了他敏感的后穴，将他与自己一同带入高潮。  
苏源被清洗干净后思绪才慢慢的从后边高潮里退出，突然想到这房子里的那人。  
“那个人你给弄哪去了？”  
苏辰有些不高兴这时候还惦记着其他人，吃醋的按住拍了好几下屁股，苏源翻着白眼哄着这个大宝贝，最后总算把套出一句话：“哪来的送哪去了。”  
“他哪来的？”苏源问道。  
“容家。”  
容家这两个字就如同一根刺，苏源立马爬起来，按住苏辰道：“让你属下把人带回来。”  
苏辰懒懒的将人搂进怀里，毫不在意的道：“素不相识的人，你管那么多干嘛？”  
“容景的人还是容颜的人？”苏源问道。  
“不过是个家仆，容景和容颜有什么区别？”苏辰伸手调皮的去捏苏源的乳尖，“哥哥老想着他们做什么？我要吃醋了。”  
苏源躲开他作恶的手，随后又凑了过去，做了好几秒心理建设，然后捧住苏辰的头，在他额上啪嗒啪嗒亲吻了几下：“你帮我把人带回呗，我想容颜看不惯我又干不掉我的样子，行不行？”  
苏辰知道他不过是想救救那个少年而已，这样辗转被送回去，就算不落在二少容景手里，三少容颜手段也不好过。  
苏辰指了指自己的唇，“哥哥求的一点诚意都没有，我干嘛帮你无故去惹容家人？”  
苏源咬咬牙，在苏辰嘴上亲吻了好几下，别扭的叫着：“家主大人帮帮哥哥呗。”  
“哥的嘴巴就叫的好听吗？”苏辰得寸进尺。  
苏源很想甩袖子走人，但看着苏辰眼神，他很确定他敢走，苏辰一定会让那人少年再痛苦百倍，他笑着从唇一直亲吻到刚刚才干的他欲生欲死的性器，含入了嘴里。


End file.
